


Take me back to the night we met

by BitchImaWriteritsalldrama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family time, Fluffy, Saileen Wedding, Unedited we go down fighting, and, chaotic celebrations, nothing really goes as planned when youre a winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama/pseuds/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama
Summary: Sam and eileen weren’t a normal couple, they were more normal then most of the couples in thier family but that didnt make them normal by any means. When they get engage, everyone hopes for the first normal couple to have the next few months go exactly to plan but no winchester gets a plan to go right.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Take me back to the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Posting twice in the same day?! I know, it’s crazy!   
> So i wrote this today, it is totally unedited and its sort of thrown together but i loved writing it. This is my first saileen fic in a couple months so I hope I did it justice.

Sam and eileen weren’t a normal couple, they were more normal then most of the couples in thier family but that didnt make them normal by any means. The day of their engagement party, as hunters and freinds and family arrived dean got a call from Jodi who was supposed to be driving the girls and donna out to the bunker. She had found a case a couple days ago and was not totally prepared for what she found. Of course since nothing goes according to plan for the boys or their family, Jodi, expecting to find a couple of rugaroos, had found an entire pack of rugaroos. They had been luring people into the woods and then killing them for years now, the local police had closed the cases as missing. As their family of hunters walked through the doors they were immediately rushed back out. They got in their cars and drove caravan style to South Dakota to help Jodi and the girls. Dean, cas, sam, sam, eileen, and jack were at the front in baby, going many many miles/hour to fast than the speed limit. When they arrived at Jodi’s and every car was parked, dean, followed by cas and sam, knocked once before unlocking the door with the key Jodi had given him.   
“Hey Jodi?” He called through the house, a second later he heard the girls thundering down the stairs and Jodi rushed to them and pulled them into a hug,   
“Congratulations sam! This probably wasnt what you had planned for your engagement party.”  
“Eileen is having a blast, so actually thanks for calling.” He said smiling.   
“Rugaroos?”  
“Yep.”  
“You ready?”   
“GIRLS!!!” She shouted behind her as they came out of the kitchen clutching sandwiches,   
“Oh hey guys.” Claire said side hugging each one, the rest of the girls did the same. They piled into their cars again and off they went. 

At around 1 am the next morning they trudged tiredly into the bunker again and dean halfheartedly said that they had to shower before they messed up the sheets. He then shuffled to his and cas’ room and promptly fell asleep, bloodied, dirty, and still unshowered. Sam and eileen stayed up for a few hours cuddling and reading in the library before they went off to bed themselves.   
When they awoke the bunker smelled of fresh made food, and maybe cake. Sam turned over in bed and brushed the hair out of eileens face before kissing her on the nose as he sat up. She wrapped her arms around his knees and refused to move. She grumbled as he tried to move her signing tiredly,   
“Too early, sleep more.” Sam laughed and pulled her all the way up to lean on him and the head board,   
“There seemed to be food and probably coffee,” he signed back, much more coherently. She perked up at the thought of coffee and rolled away and with a thud fell off the bed. Sam laughed again and she got up and flipped him off before going to their closet to get some clothes. Sam stayed sitting in bed for a little while longer before he got up and walked up to her, circling his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She leaned back into him and signed,   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He singed back.   
When they were finally dressed they walked out of their room holding hands, sam playing with the iron and silver ring with a moonstone in the center. He smiled down at it before smiling at eileen who blushed lightly. They walked into the war room and found thier entire family trying very hard not to eat the food that covered the table.   
“Oh theyre here.” Dean said when he noticed that sam was leaning against the doorframe with eileen leaning against him, “Guys theyre here.” Dean said louder this time. The family in the room fell mostly quiet before gesturing to the table,   
“Huh? Huh?” Dean said smiling giddily, “they helped!” Gesturing to jack and the girls. Sam smiled back at him and pulled eileen into the room with him, hugging everybody in thanks.   
“Can we eat now?” Alex whined,   
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Sam said, with that, the group descended upon the food.   
“You slept in late.” Dean said cheekily as cas came up behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder,   
“Its 8am and we got home at 1. What were you expecting dude?”  
“we were up at 4!”  
“I cleaned!” Jack said bouncing on the balls of his feet, happily munching on a pancake. Sam chuckled and ruffled his hair and pulled eileen impossibly closer.   
“Happy engagement?” She said placing a kiss on his shoulder as that was as far as she could get on her tip toes. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up slightly,   
“Happy engagement, fiancée.” He smiled and kissed her this time properly.   
***  
The bachelor and bachelorette parties were similarly a thrown together disaster, Sam had wanted a quiet night in and eileen wanted a hunt and a spa day so true to pattern, almost none of that happened.   
“Okay so quick vamp nest in Rapid city, nails, hair, and a movie after showers and makeovers?” Donna asked, as Jodi checked everything off on a clipboard,   
“This cant go wrong.” Claire said as she and Kaia walked to the couch.   
“Nail polish, hair spray, dresses, makeup, movies, treats, hunt, weapons.” She pointed to each item on the dining room table, “okay, got everything.”  
“Hey can we go to a bar after the hunt.”  
“What are you hoping for? A whiskey?”  
“yes.” She said sheepishly,   
“You really do take after dean.” Donna said laughing and picking up the dresses, hairspray and makeup and bringing it upstairs to the master bathroom.   
“Go talk to dean, we can snag something fancy from him before sams stag starts.” With that claire and kaia walked out the door, Alex and patience trailing slightly behind. 

Meanwhile dean was grumbling about how this was going to be boring and that his stag party was crazier then this,   
“Thats because both of ours were on the same day and sam was invited and expected to be at both.”  
“We got to have our stag parties together.” Dean said with a reminiscent smile,   
“Sam was pissed after that though-“  
“God we were drunk.” Dean said laughing,   
“Yes?” Jack said peeking his head into the door,   
“WIll you just respond to god at all times now?”  
“Uuuuuh. Yep.” Jack turned away but dean called him back,   
“Hey you want to get the food with me?” Dean asked grabbing the keys and tossing them at jack who nodded excitedly. Dean kissed cas on the cheek and then left the room. Cas spent the next half hour cleaning and organizing before dean got back, he also had looked up recipes for some fun snacks and had brought down some ingredients.   
“Hey cas, whach’ya doin?” Claire said, her hands clasped behind her back, followed shortly after by dean who tossed a couple salads in the fridge and the burgers and fries into one of the ovens set to low.   
“Attempting to cook. Wait why are you here?”  
“Jodi wants whiskey.” She said revealing a fancy bottle that she had behind her back,   
“Hey thats mine.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Come with me.” Dean rolled his eyes and stole the bottle back from claire, leading her to where he kept the less fancy but still good quality whiskey. 

Eileen arrived in her usual get up, flannel, jeans, boots, and her green jacket and was greeted by Charlie, Jodi, claire, kaia, Alex, donna, and the rest of them all in similar hunting outfits a few tossing things into trucks and trunks.   
“Are you ready?”  
“Oh yeah.” Eileen signed enthusiastically. They got in their cars and drove to the nest, quickly lobbing off some heads before heading back to the house, grimy and bloody.   
“Alright ladies! Get to the showers and meet up back in the master suite for makeovers!” Donna said to the group of women who whooped uncharacteristically. All the family collected in the master suite with pink silk robes and hair wraps, and sat on the bed talking as they waited for eileen. When she did come in she was wearing a full length white silk robe with ‘bride’ written in jewels on the back.   
Their night went pretty well until, halfway through the movie, the boys stormed in carrying a very drunk, very dirty sam.  
“Uh hes been asking for you.” CAs said laying him on the couch and talking to Eileen. She scootched him over a bit and sat next to him,   
“Hey.” He said with a goofy smile on his face, “Im gonna marry you.” Eileen huffed a laugh and carded her fingers through his grimy hair,   
“WHat did you guys do?” She said rounding on cas and dean,   
“We went on a hunt and he might have gotten a bit too drunk afterwards.”  
“Did he have fun?”   
“Obviously.”  
“Well then, I’m glad you guys had a good night.” She smiled and lugged him up tossing him back at cas and dean, “but hes yours now, and this is my party so...”  
“Yep, we’re out of your hair, consider us gone.” Dean turned away as Jodi pressed play on the next movie. He turned around quickly as he heard the opening credits song for his favorite rom com. Sam flopped awkwardly in his arms as he watched the tv with rapt attention. “No! Come on, hes not good enough for you!” He shouted at the tv. The girls laughed and rowena and Charlie grabbed a sliding sam out of deans lax grip.  
“Go shower, I’ll pause the movie.” Donna said pushing dean towards a bathroom and handing him a pink robe. Jodi paused the movie as he craned his neck to try and keep watching. Cas smiled at him and helped set sam down back onto the couch and followed dean. 

Within the next 2 hours, dean was sitting on the couch in a pink robe, his hair as braided as it could be, and a full face of makeup, leaning over his knees watching the next rom com with never wavering rapt attention. Sam had been tossed in the bath tub because he was getting blood and mud on the couch and he kept saying he was going to puke, oh and dean had smacked him so many times for drunkenly talking that cas put him in the bathroom to avoid deans wrath. Cas was sitting in the corner of the couch with claire and kaia sitting on his feet and jack, who had arrived an hour ago, cuddled up and sleeping next to him.   
***  
The night before the wedding was maybe a little less messy but still didnt go completely as planned. As the resident normal couple, sam and eileen could handle one night apart but as they were still in the same bunker, they kept running into eachother when they went to the bathroom or were dragged by thier family around the bunker to keep them occupied. The girls talked and gossiped while watching shoot em up movies and Dean braided the boys hair and they watched rom coms and cried for hours about steel magnolias. After a couple hours and a couple movies hey got hungry so instead of cooking or going out and getting something, the boys attempted a sting operation to see what the girls were doing before going to the kitchen and cooking. The girls had heard the door squeak open and tried to ignore the guys sticking their heads through the crack one on top of the other like a cartoon. When the doors hurt again they dissolved into a fit of giggles prompting the boys to open the door the rest of the way and sit on the bed sheepishly.   
Sam and Eileen could stay apart for the night but they really didnt. After the mostly failed sting op, both groups fought over what they wanted for dinner before settling on pizza and moving to the war room to wait for it to be delivered. If rowena drank a bit too much, and dean and cas wouldn’t get let go of one another, and sam and eileen occupied one chair, and they got to bed too late, no one would say anything. When sam and eileen were about to sneak into their room together claire and kaia were prepared, they dragged sam away from eileen and shoved him into deans room and eileen into theirs. 

When morning rolled around, sam and eileen were separated still. Sam was manhandled into the car to drive to the cabin in the woods a few minutes away from where the wedding would take place. Eileen got up really early and ran around the bunker shrieking in glee. The wedding dress was hung on the stairs so that it wouldn’t get wrinkled. The girls spent a good long while just gazing at the dress before Crowley apparent behind them threatening to spill coffee on it, snapping them out it. Crowley had come to do their makeup and hair so they all got back into their matching robes and sat in the library, each in front of a large mirror doing whatever they could so that they weren’t late.   
“Come one girls, hair brushed, leave in condition applied, i cant do everything for you.” Crowley shouted from the dungeon, snapping his fingers. He then turned his attention back to Eileen who was sitting in her office chair in the middle of the dungeon, makeup and hair stuff everywhere around her. Crowley walked in front of her and did her eyeliner. Half an hour later, Rowena pinned the last pins into Charlie’s hair and spun her around to brush the flyaways back.   
“Beautiful darling.”  
“Well thank you rowena.” Charlie said spinning around in a circle making her robe twirl a bit.   
“GIRLS! GET OVER HERE!” Crowley screamed from the dungeon, claire rolled her eyes and got up walking to the dungeon as the rest followed.   
“You dont need to shout Fergus.” Rowena said patting his shoulder and then looking at eileen. They all gasped when Crowley turned her around in the chair. Her hair was pinned in a rose updo, she had glossy red lipstick and pink glitter eye shadow. Crowley placed a moonstone crown in a circle of braided hair and pinned it.  
“Now, sit.” He demanded snapping his fingers making a bunch of chairs appear next to eileens. Jodi was about to sit down when she shot back up again and ran out of the room,   
“The nail polish,” she explained when she got back. She handed two bottles of blue grey nail polish to claire and kaia and rowena snatched a white one out of her hands and sat next to eileen. 

While the girls got ready the guys were sitting in the cabin nursing glasses of whiskey and talking about hunts. Dean was sitting next to cas playing with his pocket knife in between his fingers. None of them were ready and everyone but Garth underestimated the time it would take to get ready. Garth was in his black pants and a white tank top and had his bow tie slung around his neck, all he had to do was put on a shirt and his jacket and he was ready, the rest of them had to shed multiple layers, then put a bunch more on, then probably deal with their hair and spend a long time complaining about tiying a bow tie. 

According to the preapproved schedule, the girls has 2 more hours before they had to get in baby and drive to the forest by the cabin. The guys had 2 hours and 10 minutes, and yet the girls were much farther along then them.  
When everyone had their hair and makeup done, and their nails polished, they had to get into their dresses. True to most silly stereotypes they stood in a circle doing eachother zippers. Eileen just sat in the chair and watched, giggling as claire struggled with Charlie’s, and rowena complimented donna’s ass making her blush. Crowley just stood next to eileen trying to scowl to unsuccefully hide a smile. Pretty much as soon as everyone’s zippers were done they all exited the dungeon and pattered to the war room, as none of them were wearing shoes. Claire and kaia had extra energy and to avoid chaos later Jodi banished them from the war room and Alex and patience joined them in a game of tag, somehow none of their hair got undone, thanks to a spell from rowena.   
Jodi and donna walked up the steps to grab the wedding dress off the stairs but keep it from touching the ground as much as possible, Charlie was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement the entire time and was shortly thereafter sent to play with the girls because she was making everyone nervous.   
Eileen knew that everything was going to perfectly and that something was going to go wrong, but she kept her hopes up as she slipped into her boots and was handed her flowers. Claire ran ahead of the group opening the doors for them, her shoes still not on her feet and her bouquet in the possession of Jodi.

“Shit!” Sam exclaimed looking at his watch, “Guys we have to get ready!” They all got up and rushed to grab their suits and hastily put them on without creasing them.  
“We dont have time for this do we?” Cas asked,  
“Told you.” Garth said buttoning his shirt and tucking the silver bullet into his shirt. Jack snapped his fingers and they were fully dressed, the only thing left were the pins. Garth screamed as Jodi barged into the cabin,   
“You, come here.” She said, pointing at dean, she looked at jack and his eyes flashed, the pins appearing in her hands, “Thank you.” In record time she pinned all the blue flowers onto their lapels and sent them outside to walk to the clearing. Sam was the last one and she walked up to him and reached up to brush the creases out of the shoulders,   
“Thanks Jodi.”  
“Alright go on out there before you make me cry.” She said pushing him out the door and grabbing her bouquet. 

Sam cried as eileen walked down the aisle and bolt of lighting lit up the sky when their hands connected. Then all at once, seemingly all the water in the world fell from the sky. They laughed and looked up as the water drenched them. Of course this was what happened eileen thought as she laughed again. They signed their vows through the rain and as they walked back down the aisle now Mr and Mrs Leahy-winchester, Eileens white dress was soaked, and the train and hem was muddy, everyone was soaked and slightly cold but they all had smiles on their faces. Eileen laughed again, gripping tight to sam and then seemingly out of no where spun around and jumped, spraying mud all over sam, who momentarily looked socked before he too was jumping-no he was dancing with abandon. Soon after the rest of the family joined them. Jack snapped and the chairs disappeared leaving them all room to dance in the rain.   
As the rain gradually stopped, the song that had been playing(dean had turned on music at one point, no one remembered when) changed to I Cant Help Falling in Love played by Kina Grannis. Sam and eileen swayed to the music, it might not have been their first dance but it was close enough. 

I cant help falling in love with you 

Like a river flows 

Surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Somethings are meant to be 

The sun started to shine through the clouds and through the trees around them, casting a glittering light on the newlyweds.   
***  
“After that they made you.” Dean said to a small child, ruffling her hair and handing her a cookie,   
“Dean.” Sam groaned putting his face in his hands and leaning against eileen.   
“You guys did win didnt you.” Jack said walking in and sitting on the floor next to a baby rocker by the leather couch, the baby grabbed his finger and sneezed sending its skin all over the rocker, “I got it.” Jack said picking up the slimy baby.  
“Thanks jack.” Cas said as he wiped some slime off the rocker and miracle-ing it away. When Jack came back dean asked,   
“Win what?”  
“Well sam and eileen got rainy wedding, chaotic but wonderful celebrations. You two got hectic but great celebrations, and a wedding that although it was crazy in the beginning went well in the end.”  
“Are you comparing our weddings Jack Kline Winchester.” Dean scolded teasingly,   
“I think we had a beautiful wedding.”  
“Thank you lovely.” Dean said kissing him.   
“Oy, what about us?” Eileen asked as sam flung his arm around her shoulders and his daughter climbed into his lap.  
“I loved my wedding.” Dean said not backing down, eileen glared at him, “But yours was good too.”  
“The moonstone ring was really the best part though.” Rowena said walking in and sitting on a chair across from them holding another kids hand.   
“Hi baby, have fun with aunty rowena?” Eileen cooed at him,   
“She taught me a spell!” He shrieked, “Aunty Dean?” Dean chuckled,   
“Yes love?”  
“Can we bake with jacky today?”  
“Of course.” Dean looked at sam before silently shrieking at him, “aunty dean!” He mouthed ecstatically.   
“What? Im aunty sam, shes aunty eileen-“  
“Im aunt cas, now i feel left out.”  
“No you are...” the kid said thoughtfully, “aunty cassy.” Cas resisted an ecstatic shriek before burying his head in deans shoulder.   
“I fucking love kids!” Charlie yelled from the war room,   
“Language!” Dean shouted back  
“You’re no better!” Rowena grabbed the two toddlers and nodded to jack who picked up the baby and walked them out, smiling to herself,   
“I’m a Grandma!!” She whispered at the boys as she left. 

When they though about it they were really happy, Rowena refused to be called grandma but she loved that she was one, Jodi and donna moved into the bunker with the girls, Crowley and some of the other angels jack had resurrected to power heaven had their own rooms, almost everyone moved into the bunker. The bunker had turned into a home for their whole family, Garth lived down the street from them now, and the boys adopted human and nonhuman children along with having a few of their own. They were happy, it wasnt always perfect but they were happier than they had ever been before, no one died on hunts, no one abandoned eachother, the boys could sleep easy knowing thier children would grow up with a large family and thier spouses would always come home safe. 

Even though rowena refused to be called grandma even though she loved that she loved being one, they were happy. When everyone moved into the bunker or within 30 minutes from it, they were happy. When dean and cas adopted thier first kid, they were happy. When the four of them adopted a kid left orphaned from a hunt, they were happy. When sam and eileen had thier first kid they were happy. Wherever life took them, they were happy. It wasnt always perfect but they were happy, yes they didnt get much sleep with three kids and a bunch of teenagers, yes dean and cas’ kid had to be declined constantly, yes sam and eileens kid’s first word was bitch, but they were happy nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, good to see you here at the end notes:)  
> So a few things,   
> 1) if you aren’t reading my in progress fic You’ll Come Back Right? You totally should, like maybe wait a month if you dont want to wait for me to post the next chapter.   
> B) i already posed this question on Chpt 4 of the afore mentioned fic but here it is for those who didn’t read the other one: I have an idea and i need help deciding on a name, its either Dead Fandom Friday or Mostly Dead Fandom Monday. If you come up with your own idea, tell me! I’d love to hear your suggestions.   
> III) if you liked this fic and managed to read this far, leave kudos or comments. Obviously a request not a demand but they are always much appreciated.   
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this and today’s inspirational quote is   
> Forget all the reasons it wont work and believe in the one reason it will.   
> Toodles!


End file.
